marfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy
Dorothy is a main character in the anime series MÄR and a member of Team MÄR. She is voiced by Saki Nakajima in the Japanese version and by Wendee Lee in the English Version. Personality Dorothy has developed a protective disposition on Ginta and gave him the nickname "Gin-tan", therefore always inwardly annoyed of Snow, even though they sometimes cooperate (technically speaking, since Dorothy's sister is Snow's stepmother, that makes Dorothy her step-aunt). Dororthy is also rather flirtatious, and commonly uses her charm and beauty as a way to bribe the male members of Team MÄR, which usually ends successfully. Despite her lovable nature, when in a fight, Dorothy can be cruel and deadly, going as far as killing any Chess Pieces members that she can get her hands on, though she later promises Ginta she won't kill her opponents and does not go back on her word (save for Diana, as she must carry out her duty). Alviss, after Dorothy kills Mairo, thinks to himself that he is thankful that Dorothy was an ally, and not an enemy, showing that Dorothy was extremely powerful. History A witch of immeasurable power and the younger sister of Diana, Queen of Chess Pieces, she bears the responsibility to put a permanent rest to Diana's actions in accordance to the laws of their birthplace, the isolated magic kingdom Kaldea. Pre-War Games Dorothy has an interest in stealing any uncommon ÄRMs she comes across (which is also her other duty on Kaldea's behalf), heaping up into a wide variety for her collection, but she seems to prefer Guardian ÄRMs and Wind-themed ÄRMs in battle. Dorothy met Ginta Toramizu when he first got to MÄR-Heaven. Dorothy led Ginta to the Cave of Babbo where she fought a Rock Golem while Ginta retrieved Babbo. She left afterwards and re-encountered Ginta in Snow's castle and she manages to sick her ÄRM Toto on 9 Pawns. When she was secretly following Ginta, Alan detected her and joined up with the group as she is sent into the Training Gate with Jack. She took Jack on as an "apprentice" and teaches him the ways of maximizing his ÄRM's potential. When in Vestory, she and Nanashi fought Orco in Vestory's Underground Lake with Nanashi defeating him. She also refereed the contest between Ginta and John Peach (only in anime). War Games When it came to the War Games, her first battle was against the Bishop Maira and she defeated/killed him using Toto. When it came to the 4th Round, she easily defeated Avrute, but barely survived against Rapunzel (Rapunzel's team had 1 more person than Team MAR's). After the 4th Round, she told Alan about Diana and transports Team MÄR to Caldia so she can tell the Grand Elder. During that time, Phantom and an army of Rooks attacked. Dorothy faced off against some Rooks attacking a part of Caldia while Ginta fought the other Rooks and Phantom. In the 6th Round, she faced off against Pinocchion and was swallowed by Pinocchio's ÄRM Fastitocalon. She managed to get out and use Toto to destroy it and liberate Poko. When it came to the latest Training Gate activated by Gaira, she ended up on Earth and Ginta found her as a maid. In the Final Round, she faced off against the Knight Chimera and defeated her. Post War Games Ginta and Dorothy prevented Pinocchion, Kouga, and Girom from capturing the Grand Elder of Caldia. When it came to storming Lestava Castle, she and Alviss face off against Rolan and Candice. She and Team MÄR were captured by the Ghost Chess, but escaped. When it came to the threat of King, Dorothy and Ginta free Caldia's Grand Elder from one of Diana's ÄRM. She finally faces off against Diana and kills her, but she is killed by King. After Ginta defeated King, she was revived and managed to confess her love to Ginta. After Ginta returned to his world through the Gatekeeper Clown, she screamed Ginta's name in the air. She was seen flying on her Broom of Zephyrus at the end of the anime. MÄR Omega She tests Kai's worthiness to wield Babbo in her own version of the Training Gate. She also seems to share a bond with Elisa due to the fact that she gives her the Nature ARM Fiori. ÄRM Dorothy's ÄRM include: *'Ring Dagger:' A Celtic dagger Weapon ÄRM which Dorothy uses as her weapon when she doesn't want to waste her energy on Zephyroth Broom. Dorothy is quite deadly with this weapon and is completely capable of killing in one strike. This dagger actually has great significance throughout the series - it is the arm that she offers to Ginta when he gets to Mar Heaven. It is also the ring that she used to dispatch one of the bishops during the ice ring fights. Finally, it is the ring that she uses to kill her sister with, being thrown like a throwing knife. *'Broom of Zephyrus (Broom of the West Wind)': A Nature ÄRM taking the form of a besom is almost always seen near Dorothy (being held, or sat on). She uses it to fly and shape her particular element - wind. It can create anything from a breezing blow of wind to multiple raging tornadoes (Thunder Wind) or a sharp cut that can behead the target, and the power can be boosted several times by expanding its joints (a trick seen in the anime only). It is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Antidote Tonic:' (manga) Holy ÄRM used to cure poisons. *'Andata:' An extremely handy Dimensional ÄRM ring that allows Dorothy to teleport to anywhere she has been before. *'Zipper:' A Dimensional ÄRM giant zipper that allows Dorothy to store her ÄRMs in an extra-dimensional space for storage. It can be used in battle for fast change of ÄRMs. *'Ring Armor:' A common Guardian ÄRM that summons a living suit of armor. It's quite weak and is mostly for testing an enemy's strength. It was destroyed in the second War Game Round. *'Flying Leo:' A Guardian ÄRM that summons a flying lion. *'Toto:' Officially named Reindog, it is a giant three-tailed dog Guardian ÄRM with his own will that can eat absolutely anything, varies from normal foods, metals, Weapon ÄRMs to enemy's projectiles and guardian ÄRMs (even the seemingly inedible), and their users. Although sentient and extremely powerful, Toto is afraid of Dorothy's wrath since he knows that without her he wouldn't have "good food" to eat (powerful and/or rare ÄRMs). He is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. His name is a play on Dorothys, them both being named after the characters from "The Wizard of Oz" *'Watching Bird:' (anime) A Dimension Guardian ÄRM that takes the form of a large purple hummingbird. The bird flies to watch whatever it is sent to watch, while the user has a ring that shows a hologram on the ground, which is whatever the bird sees. *'Rock Giant Golem:' A giant suit of rock armor bracelet Guardian that originally used to guard Babbo. Dorothy named it Birikin. *'Crazy Quilt (Crazy Kilt):' A Guardian ÄRM loud-mouthed, whimsical female puppet that wears dirty clothes and has no legs (it levitates above the ground) that can move with great agility. It can generate ultra-loud sounds in the form of a song, able to render opponents and anyone in the immediate vicinity senseless, however towards adversaries of upper level magic, they are useless, as seen in the battle with Chimera. She gets very angry at whoever injures Dorothy and even more so if described as a weak ÄRM. She is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Crucified Scarecrow:' Another of Dorothy's original Guardian ÄRMs, a ragged crucified scarecrow. Once Dorothy's command is issued, the scarecrow will be "activated": it will spin at wild speed, and the consequent centrifugal force with the scarecrow's metallic drill hat makes a deadly double blow. 'Trivia' *Five of Dorothy's ARMs are based of 'Wizard of Oz' characters. Toto is obviously "Toto", Crucified Scarecrow is 'The Scarecrow', Ring Armour is 'The Tin Man', Flying Leo is a combination of 'The Cowardly Lion' and 'The Flying Monkeys' and 'Crazy Quilt' is 'The Patchwork Girl'. *In addition, Dorothy shares the same name of the Wizard of Oz protagonist, Dorothy Gale. Her dress is similar the Wicked Witch of the West. Being a good witch, Dorothy is also similar to Glinda. *She is one of the most liked characters in the program. Category:Characters